Let's Call it a Supply Run
by HarleyD
Summary: Rick and Daryl head out for a supply run, and Rick is just happy to get a moment alone with him. He's gonna take advantage of it. Rickyl, Established Relationship, smut just for the fun of it. Anal, Oral, Light D/S. Awkward Car sex.(all car sex is awkward) Takes place during episode 6.10, no real spoilers. (except that they are on a supply run, and Rick has terrible taste in music)


Daryl felt his eyes going wide and couldn't stop it, his body tensing as his anxiety spiked. He took a step back, but the doctor just _would not stop talking_.

She put her hands up, and he felt himself mimic it, waving his hands in front of him, and taking another purposeful step back. She finally trailed off and he turned, picking up his step as he headed towards the car. Walkers he could handle, nervous chatty doctors were another thing entirely.

He slipped into the car, glancing over at Rick, and felt himself instantly calm. He stared at him until Rick glanced his way, throwing him a smile, Daryl relaxing back into the seat. They pulled up to the gate and Eugene was at his window, handing him another list. He wanted to make a face at it, because apparently he had been demoted to a post-apocalyptic errand boy but the only thing soothing his ego was that it was Rick sitting next to him.

If it was important enough for Rick to go out, then it was important enough for him. His hands were starting to itch as Eugene talked, and he found himself clenching them, they needed to _go._ Too much time in the last 2 months inside the walls, and Daryl was getting antsy.

Absently he thanked Eugene and let out a heavy sigh when they finally pulled away from Alexandria. It didn't last long though. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Rick fishing around for something and pull out a cd and he couldn't help the cringe. "Don't."

Rick didn't look at him but the corner of his mouth quirked up and he tried again. "Please don't."

The cd went in though, and the music started. Daryl closed his eyes, pushing down the urge to punch Rick before opening them and staring at the other man while he sung. There were other cds, hell there were even ones they both liked, he had no doubts the other man did it just to get under his skin.

Rick glanced at him, small grin sliding into a full smirk before he reached forward to turn the volume down a little, his voice huskier than Daryl was expecting, "I do like hearing you beg though."

He barely had time to process that before the music was back up and Rick was back to singing and he knew Rick was watching him too carefully to be able to reach down and adjust himself, his dick perking up a little at the tone.

He tried to keep his voice even, "What is the plan?" Sometimes when Rick was like this he didn't know what to expect, and keeping his cool exterior was next to impossible.

"A few ideas. The first one being getting some distance between us and the town and then having your mouth around my dick."

"Rick." The name slipped out as a needy whine and Daryl scowled at the sound, embarrassed. He crossed his arms over his chest, glare daring Rick to point it out.

Rick chuckled, more relaxed than Daryl had seen him in a while. Without looking at him Rick reached out, patting his leg and Daryl found himself shifting towards him, drawn to Rick. Since the first time he had seen him.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

Daryl glanced up out window, Alexandria had faded into the background and all that was before them was empty open road. He hummed, and shifted in his seat so he was facing Rick, undoing his seat belt. He started to lean forward when Rick made a tsking sound. He rested on his arms on the middle console and looked up, and he liked how big Rick looked from this angle.

"What?"

"I wanna see you while you do it, get your pants down."

"Why?"

"Cause I said so. Ya don't gotta take em off, just down past your ass."

Daryl huffed but sat up, undoing his pants, unable to stop a small shy glance at Rick, even after all the time they had been together. He pushed the down, a hiss escaping his mouth as the air hit his dick, which had practically sprung from his pants, already hard and making it pretty well known what Daryl thought of sucking Rick's dick.

He was distracted trying to wiggle the pants down his hips when Rick's hand landed on him, thumbing over the head of his dick before sliding his fist down it, and that needy whine slipped from Daryl's throat again, though he cared less this time. There were a few more strokes and then a hard pinch to his thigh that knocked him out of the daze he was in.

"Come on, get to it."

"You're an asshole." Daryl finished wiggling his pants down, and turned again, his legs awkwardly trapped now with his pants around his knees.

"You love it."

He bent over the console, reaching for Rick's pants, shifting to get comfortable but after a moment sat back on his heels. Rick glanced at him, cock giving a telltale twitch that he liked what he saw. Daryl kneeling there on the seat, looking sexy and frazzled with his pants pushed down, dragging his gaze all the way up to that glare behind his fringe.

"You need a haircut." Before Daryl could protest that he pushed on, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want my ass up in the air where anyone could see it."

Rick looked at him as long as he could safely do before looking back to the road. "Who exactly?"

"I dunno." It sounded petulant, even to his own ears.

Rick reached out with one hand to grab at his shirt and gave him a none too gentle yank forward, cock harder at the small surprised huff he made. He got the message though and with one final glare up at Rick leaned back over the console.

Rick lifted his hips to help Daryl get the pants down enough to release his cock, his left hand holding the wheel while his right pressed through Daryl's hair, not grabbing it yet, just feeling his palm against the other's head.

There was no preamble, there usually wasn't with Daryl, and that mouth was just suddenly on him. Tongue pressed against the bottom while he slid down almost to the root, pulling back up to do it again. He looked down, forcing his gaze back to the road, sure that Daryl would kick his ass if he crashed the car.

He could see Daryl shifting his legs, tensed against his pants like he wanted to spread them further apart. He let go of Daryl's hair to flick the music off. "Want to spread those legs wide for me, don't ya?"

His answer was suddenly a sharp sting of teeth and he yelled out, fisting his hand in Daryl's hair and giving it a sharp tug. His only response was an amused sound from around his cock but he still left his fingers tight in Daryl's hair.

For several minutes he just drove, trying to concentrate on where they were going, enjoying a moment without the normal stresses his life had.

Eventually though, Daryl's bare ass wagging in the passenger seat was hard to pass up. He used his hand in his hair to gently pull Daryl up, not sure what turned him on more, the wet sound made when his cock pulled from Daryl's mouth or the whine from the other at being forced to stop. As soon as he had Daryl's attention looking up at him he let go of his hair and shoved two fingers in his mouth, watching Daryl recover from being startled to sucking on them.

"Get em nice and wet."

Between glances at the road Rick saw the blush rising up Daryl's face, sure that he understood why. A glance at the speedometer and he knew he should probably go faster, creeping along at 10 miles an hour was suspicious and could get them noticed, and he realized where he wanted to head.

He pulled his fingers out, and used his elbow to nudge Daryl back down to his cock. He did so without complaint and unless Rick was mistaken his ass was a little higher in the air. It was a little bit of a reach but he could just make it. With eyes firmly on the road he slipped his fingers down Daryl's ass till he reached his hole, sliding his fingers around it for a moment, and then pressed in both fingers.

Daryl grunted around his cock, but didn't tell him to stop, and he knew he could take it. Knew the hunter liked it a bit when it burned, when it was just this side of hurting, and maybe they were all damned because Rick liked it too. Despite the rough entrance he moved his fingers slowly, the angle was wrong to be able to reach his prostate, but he slid his fingers in and out scissoring them.

Daryl's body was tense, and he could see the muscles constantly moving, and a steady whine was filling the car. Though to be fair with his dick so far down Daryl's throat he questioned if the man had a gag reflex it could have been him. Daryl was pressing back against his fingers, the needy moan definitely had come from him, when Rick finally spotted where he was heading.

He pulled into the empty parking lot, somewhere he could see far in each distance, making sure that no one could sneak up on them. He pulled his fingers out, giving Daryl a fond tap on the ass when he made a distressed sound at the absence of Rick's fingers. He quick reached under the other man, and found his cock hard and heavy, hanging between his legs and dripping pre cum on to the seats. He ran his hand over him, and logged away for later how much Daryl seemed to like sucking him off in the car.

"Pull back." He followed the words with a tug on Daryl's hair, keeping it up till Daryl moved back leaning on the console, back to sitting on his heels.

"What?" He glanced around and realized they were stopped in a parking lot, "What are you doing?"

Rick patted his leg, "Come on, get your pants off, get right here."

Daryl eyed his lap and even though his cock twitched he shook his head, "Not getting naked out here where anyone could run across us. We'd be sittin' ducks."

"I'll keep an eye out, we can see for miles in each direction. Come on."

Daryl was still shaking his head, though he had lifted his thumb to his mouth, chewing on the corner of it, something Rick easily recognized as nervousness. "There's not enough room 'nyways."

"Come on, less talking, more getting on top of my dick."

Daryl glanced around again and finally leveled Rick with a look. "Not gonna happen Rick." His other hand hovered towards his boot though, and Rick moved a bit so there would be room on either side of his hips for Daryl.

"Come on man, you know you're gonna do it."

"Rick-"

"Are you saying no?"

Daryl tilted his head away, hiding behind his hair, his cock twitching. He didn't meet Rick's eyes as he glanced around the parking lot. "We should be scouting." It wasn't a no.

Rick couldn't stop the grin. Daryl was a big boy, he knew how to say no. In fact, as Rick had gotten to know him, had learned just how much of a submissive streak ran through the hunter he had made sure the man knew how to say no. Knew that if he really didn't want something, that he wouldn't be forced into it. All he had to say was no and Rick would have backed up.

"We will. Pants off, climb up. Now."

Daryl was still staring to the side and Rick settled a little more comfortably, trying to move the seat back even as his other hand dug in his pocket for the lube he had stashed there. "5."

Daryl's head snapped up, disbelief on his face as he stared at Rick.

Rick met his eyes, even as he popped open the lube and very carefully stated. "4."

Daryl huffed, "Are you counting at me? I ain't one of your kids Grimes."

Rick tilted, gaze challenging. He lowered his voice into that tone that made Daryl's knees go weak. "3."

Their eyes met for a moment and Daryl's head ducked, submitting just like he always did. But his pants weren't coming off.

He poured some lube onto his hand, sliding it up and down his dick and upped the warning in his voice. "2."

"Jesus, okay." Daryl was pulling off his boots and scrambling to get his pants down, and Rick wasn't sure what would have happened when he reached zero but it would have been fun finding out. Not as much fun as having the hunter currently clumsily climbing over him though.

Daryl hit his head on the roof, muttering out a curse as he tried to get his knee over Rick, it slipping off the seat making him awkwardly fall against Rick's chest. It made Rick laugh, trying to steady him, which only elicited a growl from between those pretty lips.

"You know that makes me hot."

"I hate you."

"No you don't." He loved Daryl like this, angry and shy and so turned on that his dick was leaking precum.

Daryl only grunted back at that but finally managed to balance himself over Rick, hovering over his cock. The low ceiling forced him to have to curve his back, resting his forehead against the top of rick's seat.

Rick reached under him, lubed fingers finding his hole and pushing in to stretch him out, though his fingers before had already done a good job, even without lube.

"Go already." Daryl's words sounded shaky, and he could see the tension in his legs and he gave in, wrapping his hand around his own dick to direct it towards Daryl's ass, coaxing Daryl to move down with a hand on his hip.

His eyes closed as soon as he entered Daryl, so hot and so tight and it took everything he had to hold still as Daryl slowly sank down over his dick. They hadn't done it quite like this before and Daryl was making small sounds as his own weight made Rick thrust deep.

He tried to shift his weight, lifting back up but the movement was awkward and he pressed back down, open mouth pants in Rick's ear now. He let him move like that for a few minutes, listening to Daryl's sounds get more desperate when he couldn't get the leverage that he wanted, couldn't get deep enough.

When a high pitched whine met Rick's ears he finally gave in, one hand on the back of Daryl's head in his hair and another wrapped around his hip, using it as leverage as he thrust up, catching Daryl off guard.

"Oh, damn..."

"That's right baby, I gotcha."

Rick knew he wouldn't last long like this, and between them Daryl's dick was hard and leaking, the head nearly purple so he figured he wouldn't either. He let go of his hair and nudged his shoulder. "Lean back."

Daryl's eyes were unfocused and he looked at Rick, but seemed content with grinding down into Rick's lap instead. It momentarily worked as Rick grabbed his hips with both hands, helping him grind down.

It felt good but it wasn't enough and he forced himself to push on his chest again. "Lean back, against the wheel." It took Daryl a second but he leaned back. "Good boy." He knew it was more difficult for the hunter, this left him more exposed and he rubbed his stomach, hand sliding under his shirt though he made no attempt to take it off. Daryl didn't like that. "Hands above your head, arch your back."

That did get his attention and he met Rick's eyes, licking his lips. "My hands?"

"Just against the windshield. To keep you steady, you can move them if you need to."

Sometimes... sometimes Daryl's hands could be tied, but only when they were somewhere completely safe. And not even always then. He couldn't blame him, they have had to all survive so long like this, had been tied up against their wills enough time, that he understood.

He soothed his hunter, running his hands up and down his sides, until he nodded and leaned back and with his hands braced against the windshield it stretched out his body into a pleasing line. Rick didn't give him time to dwell on it, grabbing his hips with both hands, using the new position to be able to thrust hard, nearly bouncing Daryl on his dick.

Daryl's hands scrambled for a better position, letting his head lull back and a moan making its way out of his throat as the leverage helped to drive Rick deep, unable to stop the sounds as the man found the right angle to pound into his prostate.

"Rick..."

The tone was all he needed and there was a hand on his dick, Rick barely stroking a few times before Daryl was cumming, crying out and shaking. Seeing Daryl come undone in front of him was all it took and gripped the hip under his hand hard enough to bruise as his orgasm ripped through him, thrusting as hard as he could and grinding up as he came. A few small thrusts and he stopped moving, panting into the car, which felt like it was at least 20 degrees warmer than it was.

He only paused for a moment though before he rocked up, grabbing Daryl by his hair and jerking him towards him, their mouths meeting in a smash of lips and teeth. He wanted to kiss him forever like this but the awkward position was starting to get to him and he pulled back. Without really thinking about it he swiped two fingers through the cum on Daryl's stomach and raised his fingers to Daryl's mouth, watching him suck them into his mouth, licking his own cum off them. Still deep in Daryl's ass he felt his cock twitch at that, like it was trying to start over.

"You okay?"

Daryl made a low humming sound in this throat, though he winced a bit when Rick helped him lift off, slipping out of him. He watched the awkward movements as Daryl tried to get his feet under him and with a chuckle just suddenly dumped him sideways, leaving him to sprawl on his back in the passenger side seat.

One of Daryl's legs ended up sprawled over the dash, the other still tucked against Rick's side and he looked pissed. Rick only grinned at him, reaching out to kiss the leg near his head. "Sorry, was just trying to help."

Grumbling Daryl pulled himself into the seat, and Rick tucked himself away as he watched him trying to find his pants. He almost took a kick to the head as Daryl flailed around the car and he quickly reached for the door handle, popping the door open.

Daryl's eyes nervously jerked to his but he put up one hand, "Not going anywhere, just trying to give you room. I'm not sure that kick was an accident."

He leaned against the hood, watching Daryl getting dressed, and couldn't stop the warm feeling inside his gut. Today would be the day.


End file.
